


To our happy ever after.

by orphan_account



Series: Fullmetal Femslash February 2014 [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Femslash Challenge 2014, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land where phoenixes took to the skies, and dragons to the winding seas, there lived an Emperor kind and fair who had fallen mysteriously ill in his age. All of the doctors of this great land came, from gold-eyed alchemists to deft-fingered automail craftsmen, for they loved their Emperor so, yet for their efforts the Emperor continued to grow sicker and sicker, weaker and weaker. At long length the Emperor called his fifty children to his inner chambers. “I am gravely ill,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, and his children had to lean forward to hear him. “I am gravely ill, and soon I may die.” His children wept. “But there is hope. Fetch me the divine fire of immortality, and the kingdom shall continue to prosper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To our happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. Prompt N1 on my bingo card, "Fairytale AU". It's based partially off of the fairy tales I used to read as a kid and partially off of the fact that knight!Lan Fan to princess!May Chang is incredibly cute and I want fanart.

Once upon a time, in a land where phoenixes took to the skies, and dragons to the winding seas, there lived an Emperor kind and fair who had fallen mysteriously ill in his age. All of the doctors of this great land came, from gold-eyed alchemists to deft-fingered automail craftsmen, for they loved their Emperor so, yet for their efforts the Emperor continued to grow sicker and sicker, weaker and weaker. At long length the Emperor called his fifty children to his inner chambers. “I am gravely ill,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, and his children had to lean forward to hear him. “I am gravely ill, and soon I may die.” His children wept. “But there is hope. Fetch me the divine fire of immortality, and the kingdom shall continue to prosper.”

His fifty children, handsome and clever, agreed to vye fairly for the Stone amongst themselves and so broke apart to search the land. But the land was treacherous, and the land did not forgive carelessness: Within the year many of his children, who had never stepped outside the gates of the Forbidden City, had fallen in their attempts to harvest heartstrings from the dragons of rain, rumoured to allow one to live forever, or to pluck the tail feathers of the phoenixes of ash, rumoured to allow one to conquer mortality. The children who survived sent out their vassals and retainers. So it was with Prince Yao: His faithful knight pledged her service to his life and rode off far upon her stallion, dark grey as the coming storm. Farther and further than any of the others had ventured, his knight reached the horizon and paced onwards. She had heard legend of a tower and of a princess capable of concocting a Philosopher’s Stone. Divine fire in the palm of one’s hand.

The tower rose into the clouds. The knight disembarked from the horse. “Stay, Fuu.” Her stallion whinnied her luck and waited at the grass at the bottom of the tower. The knight stole in. Step after step, trap after trap, the knight pushed deeper and deeper, higher and higher into the tower. In her enchanted arm of steel she had an aegis against the panda warriors that guarded the tower; in her skilled hand of flesh she had a weapon against the labyrinthine passages carved by the cruel man who had locked the princess away. At last she defeated the final guardian at the amaranth door. The agent of wrath fell, dissolving into a X-shaped mark upon the floor, and the doors opened wide.

Before the doors had fully opened the princess attacked. Surprised, the knight bravely fought against her as she explained why she had come. The princess’s rage ebbed moment by moment until she collapsed. The guardian, she whispered, had been her only friend. He and the panda warriors. “What am I to do now? Where am I to go?”

The knight frowned and inquired of the secret to immortality.The princess answered that she could heal the sick and tend to the injured, yet she had never attempted immortality, but that she would try on two conditions. The knight agreed. Upon her stallion they returned, dark grey as the fading storm.

In the land where phoenixes took to the skies, and dragons to the winding seas, the Emperor passed. The princess and the knight arrived to chaos, to confusion, to a bloody war for the throne. The knight’s prince, to whom she dedicated to her service and her life, begged for their assistance. Not the princess but the _prince_ was truly trapped in a tower of malicious design.

The knight and the princess fought side by side, the knight with her blade, the princess with her Pulse, until the palace, the Forbidden City, and the land were united under a banner of peace once more. The princess now named her two conditions, to which the prince listened attentively. First, that she would become the Empress, and although the prince would be given reign of the land day-by-day because the princess had little interest in much of politics, she would nonetheless rule with him more as her advisor. The prince frowned, saw the destruction of the war, and nodded.

The princess smiled: And second, that she would marry the knight who had saved her.

“Ah,” said the prince, “and does my knight wish to marry you?”

The knight offered the princess three days to win her heart for the kiss of true love.

The princess won her heart in a single day and night; the panda warriors held the poles of the amaranth-gold wedding canopy; and they lived happily, and lovingly, ever after in the land where phoenixes took to the skies, and dragons to the winding seas.


End file.
